Wielder of the Frozen Flame
by Nikolai-FSU
Summary: Naruto has a talk with kyuubi to leave the village. not with Jiraiya. He returns much stronger and smarter while still keeping his boyish charm. How will the konoichi of Konoha react to this new Naruto? As well as Akatsuki? NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty then, First Naruto fic it is. Sorry to those of you who were still waiting for updates from my other story. The road of life tore me from that story and by the time I came back into the mood of writing I had just gotten caught up with the naruto anime/manga and have turned my interest to narusaku as of late. Now I've had this chapter written for quite sometime so its about time I posted it, hope you all enjoy.**

**(I know its traditional to put a legend here of like thoughts, kyuubi, inner sakura blah blah but everyone uses the same shit so if you can't figure it out its your problem lol.)**

**===Chapter 1===**

A fitting end for a dark day as it started to rain down on the valley of the end. Two figures could be made out at the bottom shoreline, one was a beaten and defeated Uzumaki Naruto, the other was a beaten but victorious Uchiha Sasuke as he looked down at his defeated former comrade. The Uchiha was going through flashbacks of his brothers words as he stood there, remembering how Itachi told him how to obtain a Mangekyuu Sharingan. However, Sasuke refused to abide by Itachi's words letting his head protector fall onto Naruto then immediately left.

While this was going on in the outside world, Naruto found himself wandering around the all too familiar corridors of his mind. Naruto sluggishly entered the room in which Kyuubi is imprisoned.

"**The Uchiha is strong, no?**" Questioned the deep voice of Kyuubi behind his cage.

Naruto just stood there unresponsive seemingly caught in a depressed trance.

"**One would need something powerful to combat that cursed Sharingan. Using just a small portion of my power alone won't work**" Said Kyuubi watching his host.

Naruto lifted his head to look at Kyuubi. "What else could I have done…" he said nearly as a whisper.

"**There was nothing else you could of done Kit. You more than anyone know the extent of that boy's powers. With his background you shouldn't even be in his league yet you nearly defeated him, If only you had abilities on equal footing you would destroy him without a doubt Kit**" Said Kyuubi.

"But I don't, I always had to struggle to get what others took for granted…" Naruto replied bringing his gaze back down to the ground.

"**Not anymore Kit**" Kyuubi replied in which Naruto raised his head questioningly to the demon.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto with some hope in his eyes.

"**I'll give you a gift, I can give you your own bloodline limit**" Said Kyuubi.

Naruto's eyes immediately shot open, "What do you mean you can give me a bloodline limit? How can that even be possible!?"

Kyuubi smirked at this, "**Kit did you forget that I'm an ancient demon lord, I have more talent than just having an enormous amount of chakra, I'm also not limited by the laws you humans have**".

Red chakra started to encircle Naruto, this chakra was a much darker red than normal. It started to seep into Naruto which started to cause great pain to the boy.

"AHHHHHHHH, IIT HHURTS!!" Naruto choked out.

"**Yes, it hurts like hell now but you'll be fine Kit**"

A few moments later and all the chakra had absorbed into Naruto causing him to collapse. Naruto had lost track of time as it passed until he heard a faint voice.

"**It's time to wake up Kit…**" Kyuubi quietly said.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to find himself greeted by endless white and a few bright lights.

'_Am I dead?'_ He thought as he then turned his head to the left, '_Guess not'_ he thought again as he realized he was just in the hospital.

Naruto noticed that his body was pretty stiff, '_I wonder if it's from my fight with Sasuke or whatever it was that Kyuubi did… If that even happened'._

"**It's from both, so yes that did happen Kit**" replied Kyuubi listening to Naruto's thoughts.

'_So I have a bloodline limit now?'_ asked Naruto.

"**Yes you do, but before you ask me, not even I know what it is or does. It's something you yourself will have to figure out in time**".

'_Alright, thanks Kyuubi'_

"**Don't mention it Kit, If I'm stuck in here there's no use in me bitching about it since neither of us asked for this, might as well help each other out**".

Naruto smirked at the fox's words. He then heard the door click open and turned his head to see none other than Tsunade.

"Well it's about damn time you woke up" said Tsunade as she approached Naruto's bed.

"Hey Baa-chan" replied Naruto.

"Naruto! Don't call me that!" She said sending him a glare.

Naruto only smiled replying, "Sorry Lord Hokage Baa-chan-sama"

"Naruto…" Replied Tsunade quietly but as threatening as ever. Though she lightened up noticing how he's been acting. '_At least he doesn't seem to be beating himself too much over Sasuke. I'll let him rest up before I question him'_.

"I'm sorry…" Said Naruto quietly.

'_Huh?'_ Thought Tsunade since his mood just did a 180. She looked behind her to see the cause of this. Sakura was standing in the doorway.

Tsunade remembered a conversation she had with the young girl just days before when Naruto had been brought back by Kakashi.

_**Flashback**_

_Tsunade had just exited the Critical Treatment room where she had just finished up stabilizing Naruto. She noticed a pink haired girl right outside the room sitting on one of the benches. 'This girl is Naruto's teammate eh? Haruno Sakura'_

_As soon as she noticed Tsunade she immediately looked up, "Is he alright!?" _

_Tsunade noticed that she had been crying for what seemed like awhile from how puffy her eyes were. "Yes Naruto's life is no longer in danger" She said warmly to the young girl._

"_Thank god…" replied Sakura quietly, at this point she was standing up._

_Tsunade took a step towards the girl and embraced her in a motherly hug._

"_I hate myself…" Said Sakura starting to cry again into Tsunade's embrace._

"_Don't, it wasn't your fault that this happened to your team" Replied Tsunade._

"_No, I hate myself for the way I've always treated Naruto…" Sakura corrected crying even harder._

_Tsunade didn't say anything and just listened to the young kunoichi's confession._

"_H-He always does s-so much for me… and all I've ever done is scold him!" Sakura was now hysterical._

_As much as Tsunade hated knowing that Naruto was being taken advantage of, she could very well see that the girl in her arms was breaking._

"_Even all this, h-he made a promise to me that he nearly died for trying to keep… J-Just to make me h-happy…"_

"_Sakura, as long as you truly realize your mistakes you can change them. I myself was the same way on my team, nobody is perfect. You have plenty of time to correct your wrongs. Now cheer up, I'm sure Naruto won't think any different of you and he sure as hell wouldn't want you crying like this"_

"_Thanks Hokage-sama"_

_**End Flashback**_

Looking back at Naruto, Tsunade said "I'll check up on you later Naruto, make sure to get some rest" she then headed towards the exit but stopped next to Sakura. She put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and whispered, "Remember what I told you, you have plenty of time to correct the way you treat him" with that she patted her on the shoulder and left.

"I'm sorry I couldn't bring him back Sakura-chan…" said Naruto

"Stop!" shouted Sakura, "You have no reason to apologize to me, it's me who needs to apologize…" Sakura was now starting to cry again.

Naruto was taken back by this, "apologize for what Sakura-chain?"

"For the way I've treated you all these years! I'm horrible! You always did everything you can for me and I never showed any appreciation for it!" Sakura wailed.

"Sakura-chan…"

"L-Look, Naruto, I-I don't want you to keep that promise to me. It's not worth it if I lose you too…" Said Sakura looking down.

'_What does she mean? Bringing back Sasuke should mean everything to her…' _thought Naruto.

"Sakura, I won't take back that promise to you. It's my ninja way" Said Naruto looking up at Sakura giving her one of his smiles.

"T-Then I won't let you do it alone, I promise you Naruto, next time we'll bring back Sasuke together". Replied Sakura. '_I promise Naruto, I'll find a way to become stronger and support you as much as I can'._

The door opened again to reveal one of the nurses who looked over at Sakura.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over miss"

"Alright I'll get going then" She then looked back at Naruto, "Again I'm sorry Naruto, I promise I'll figure out how to make it up to you for treating you so coldly… rest up, bye…" she then exited the room.

The nurse then shut off all the lights and left Naruto to himself.

'**Looks like your mate is starting to grow up Kit**'

'_Huh Kyuubi? What do you mean my m-WAIT! Sakura-chan is not my mate! She would never think of me like that!'_

'**Don't worry about it Kit, young females are dumb, You'll probably have to wait a couple years till she matures a bit more in order to say whether she will think of you like that or not**'

'_Whatever'_

'**You know I'm right Kit, she didn't even add her stupid "kun" to the end of his name, and trust me that she wouldn't just forget to not say it**'

'_Alright alright you win, I'm going to bed'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Next Update: **_February 9, 2009_

**Ok hope you enjoyed it, if you did please review. If I got some grammar problems in here I'm sorry.**

**On a side note, Honestly I've failed twice with continuing stories. However this is the first story where I actually wrote about 10 pages of storyline before actually stepping up to the computer to start. I'm hoping this way I'll have hardly any writers blocks so now its all up to me finding the time which I think I have at least lol. So I'm going to try and update once a week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chappy. I know these aren't the longest for coming out once a week but again I am in college so I'm sorry lol. But it also gives me enough time to get some reviews in before my next chapter so that if you guys gave me some incredible idea for something I have the time to write it in. One thing I want to clear up about this chapter though is the thoughts Sakura is having while walking home, some of you may think it's a bit extreme so soon, but I'm pretty sure a lot of people would think along these lines if that happened to them. In this story, Sasuke's actions at the valley of the end are a wakeup call for Sakura.**

**BTW, thanks a lot for the reviews guys 3 and I'll clear up some of the questions from last time.**

_**GAU28**_** – thanks for the review, but no I didn't get the frozen flame from Chrono, honestly I never heard of that one lol. Also kyuubi is sort of nice in this story, I guess it does seem odd so far but I do have a reason for it which I will explain in the future.**

_**Emilbootanimefreak**_** – thanks for the review, as I said above the whole fight between Naruto and Sasuke is a wakeup call for Sakura to realize what she's been doing. So yea it's kind of fast but it IS a wakeup call and that's usually how it is lol. Her feelings towards Naruto are still just that of a good friend who she realizes she has been neglecting bad.**

**===Chapter 2===**

The next morning Tsunade was amazingly working on her paper work with the help of a little sake when a knock came from her door.

"Come in!"

The door opened to reveal none other than Sakura.

"What brings you here Sakura?" questioned Tsunade keeping her eyes on the young pink haired girl, interested in why she was here. '_something about Naruto?'_ she thought with a smile thinking the two would actually make a pretty cute couple.

With a determined face Sakura stepped up to the Hokage's desk.

"Hokage-sama, would you please take me on as your apprentice! I promise I'll try my hardest!" said Sakura bowing in respect and also out of fear of being rejected.

Tsunade thought about it for a moment. '_Not everyone can do Medical Ninjutsu, Kakashi did say she had near perfect chakra control though'. _Tsunade looked up at the girl again, '_She's definitely changed for the better, I can see the determination in her eyes to protect those around her'. _She also realized that it was quite Ironic how both of Sakura's teammates turned out. Naruto with Jiraiya, Sasuke with Orochimaru, and now here Sakura was asking to be her apprentice.

"Sakura" Tsunade said in a serious tone.

"Yes Hokage-sama" she replied looking up nervously.

"You know medical ninjutsu is extremely difficult and is quite rare for someone to be adept at it"

"I promise Hokage-sama, I will do whatever it takes" Sakura replied putting on a more determined look. '_I have to get stronger, I promised Naruto'._

Tsunade gave her one final look and smiled.

"I would be happy to take you on as my apprentice Sakura".

Sakura immediately had one of the biggest smiles she could muster across her face and felt as though a few hundred pounds had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Training will start tomorrow morning, be here at 6am."

"Thank you Shishou! I won't let you down!" Sakura bowed and walked towards the exit.

"Oh and Sakura"

"Yes Shishou?"

"I won't go easy on you, If you wish for the strength to help and protect Naruto as well as bring back Sasuke, Don't think you can take it easy. You know more than anyone how hard those two will train, you'll have to be on par or better with them if you wish to go along with this quest".

"Yes, I understand Shishou, I refuse to continue to watch their backs. This time I want to be right up there with them". Sakura turned to give Tsunade an honest smile then left.

'_That girl will be strong, hell she might even surpass me one day' _Tsunade smirked at that thought and started her paperwork again.

As Sakura walked home she was deep in thought.

'_I still can't believe Sasuke-kun did that to Naruto… does power really mean that much to him that he would leave the people who cared for him and just about kill his best friend to join one of the biggest enemies of Konoha let alone the person who killed the third…'_

'_I won't let you get away with this, Naruto and I will bring you back by force if we have to, If you still won't come with us, then I will kill you. I'm no longer going to be the weak Sakura everyone knows me as, I need to start doing what is right. You are starting to become too dangerous Sasuke'_

'_Is this who you really are?'_

By now a certain blonde shinobi had awaken and was now ending the process of being examined by one of the nurses.

"Someone will be in to check up on you around noon" said the nurse as she left Naruto to himself.

As soon as the door closed it reopened to reveal the master of perversion himself.

"Ero-sennin!" Yelled Naruto as he watched his sensei enter the room.

"Yo!" replied the Sanin as he walked up to Naruto with a smirk. "So I hear you had some trouble on your last mission".

"Yea…" said Naruto looking down at his sheets.

"You know, I had the same problem with Orochimaru. When he left the village, I tried my hardest to try to sway his mind and bring him back. But as you can see, I couldn't do that" Said Jiraiya gazing at Naruto.

"Di.."

"Give up on Sasuke" Jiraiya cut Naruto off.

"WHAT? I'll never do that, he was my teammate and I made a promise to bring his ass back here!"

"And look where it got you!" Scolded Jiraiya. "Look at your condition, is this what teammates do to each other Naruto?"

"But He's m.."

"No! He isn't anymore Naruto. Only a fool would chase him now." Naruto stayed quiet. "I'll give you time to think about it, I'll be back tomorrow at noon with a surprise that you wi…"

However Naruto had already blocked the pervert out of his mind with his own thoughts. '_Does he really expect me to give up on Sasuke?... I can't, he's my friend and I'd also be breaking my promise to Sakura-chan'._

"Alrighty?" asked Jiraiya not realizing that Naruto didn't hear a word he just said.

"Yea whatever" replied Naruto coming back from his thoughts.

"Ok we'll I'll see you then" and with that Jiraiya left.

"**You want to get stronger kit?" **asked Kyuubi.

'_Of course, I have to for everyone' _replied Naruto.

"**Then you know what we must do right?"**

'_What?'_

"**We must leave the village"**

'_What!? Then I'll be just like Sasuke! I'll be a missing nin!!'_

"**No, you wouldn't be like the Uchiha, it'll be for training"**

'_But… I'm just suppose to run away and train myself? Aren't people suppose to have sensei's for these kinds of things?'_

"**I will be training you kit"**

'_You will?!? YEA!!!!!! I'm going to be trained by a demon lord!'_

"**Yes kit now shut up I don't need to hear your yelling"**

'_Sorry, so when do we leave?'_

"**Now"**

"_WHAT?!? But I won't get to say goodbye to anyone!'_

"**Are you an idiot kit? You think you will be able to get out of here if you let everyone know your leaving? It completely defeats the purpose of 'sneaking' out"**

'_Oh yea, we'll I better get going then since a nurse just checked in on me so I shouldn't have to worry about someone noticing that I'm gone'_

"**Wow kit you can actually think a little logically"**

'_Be quiet' _

"**Yea yea, let's just get the hell out of here"**

Naruto then got changed into his normal clothes and leapt out the window. As he was making his way towards his apartment his ears caught the sound of two familiar people at a sake bar.

'_Ero-sennin and Baa-chan'_

"He sure reminds you of both of them doesn't he" asked Tsunade taking a sip of her sake.

"Yea, Naruto is like both of his parents" Replied Jiraiya who also was sipping his sake.

"He looks so much like Minato, I'm surprised that nobody has made the connection yet" said Tsunade who was pouring another round.

"I think we should drop this subject, last thing we need is for someone to listen into this" replied Jiraiya.

"Agreed last thing we need is *_burp*_ for Narruto to hear that his father is *_burp_* the yondaime" Replied Tsunade letting the alcohol get the best of her.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!" Yelled Jiraiya as the two started to argue.

Meanwhile Naruto was just shocked beyond words.

'_d-did s-she just s-say m-my father is the y-yondaime?!?'_

"**Well I didn't see that one coming, but now that I think about it, it does make a lot of sense"**

"_What in the hell do you mean?!"_

"**Put it together kit, he's got the same hair and eyes as you. Who else would a hokage use to seal a demon with other than his own son? You also never knew your father, coincidently the yondaime died the night you were born"**

'_Ok ok I get it, I just can't believe that I'm the son of the yondaime…'_

"**Does it make you happy kit? To finally know who your father was?"**

'_Yea… I better get going though if I want to go through with this training trip'_

Naruto leapt from roof to roof to his apartment, all the while thinking one thing.

'_Father…'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Next Update: **_February 16, 2009 (Possible early release though *cross fingers*)_

**You guys know what to do, reviews pl0x. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, a few days early than I posted but I did say it may come out earlier. Just please don't expect me to always pump a chapter out days earlier than what I say, this is just a special occasion for my readers. I do have a test and history paper I have to write next week so I'm not sure if my next chapter will get out on time. Now for question answering.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys and gals.**

_**Animaman –**_** again I have no clue what chrono is lol, I guess I should check it out since you're the second person to say this story sounds like a chrono crossover **

_**Evilfrog1- **_**I may do something like making a certain select few of the people in the village treat him like a deserter, (by certain people I mean 3 certain high ranking assholes in konoha politics that I will most likely kill off way in the future). As for the your idea of Sakura trying to stop Naruto and add a little more. I don't wanna rush there relationship, I feel as though many stories here do that.**

_**GAU28-**_ **About Jiraiya training Naruto, Jiraiya might train Naruto, I don't want to say he will or won't because that will be a spoiler :P**

**===Chapter 3===**

**"So kit you sure you got everything? You'll be away for quite some time"**

'_Yea I got it all, just one more thing…'_ responded Naruto as he grabbed a piece of paper and a small black pouch and began writing.

A few moments later… **"Are you done yet?? They could realize you're missing any second now, we don't got time for"**

"Done!" said Naruto cutting Kyuubi off. He then jumped out of his window and proceeded through Konoha as stealthily as he could, which was surprisingly well since he had plenty of experience avoiding ANBU during his pranking escapades.

"**Hey where are you going?? The exit isn't this way!"**

'_Shut it, I just got something important to drop off before I leave'_

"**Just hurry your ass up kit…"**

'_Ah I needed that' _thought Sakura as she turned off the water to her shower. '_Now just got to get some sleep so I'm rested for training tomorrow'._ Sakura was still giddy about being the apprentice to the Hokage.

As Sakura wrapped her towel around her small form she heard noises coming from inside her room. '_it's probably mom checking up on me…'_ She opened the door to see her window being shut and a orange blob dart off immediately after. '_Orange? I must be seeing things'_

Walking over to her dresser to get some sleeping clothes she noticed a piece of paper and a strange black pouch sitting on top of it. "I don't recognize this" she whispered as she reached for the items.

'_Crap do you think she saw us?'_ asked Naruto.

"**I hope not, just get us the hell out of here before she reads the note"** responded Kyuubi.

Naruto came to a stop as he was on a rooftop just a few feet away from the gate. '_hmm two guards? I know!'_

"Man I hate the night shift at the gate, it's probably the most boring assignment in the whole village." Said one of the two Chuunin guards sitting in the guard tower.

"Yea I hear ya, nothing ever happens" responded the other as he leaned over the railing in boredom.

"Huh what's that? Is that Naruto?" asked the first guard. As he watched the small figure emerge and walk up to them.

"Hey guys I was wondering if you could help me with this" asked Naruto as he pulled something out of his backpack.

"Yea sure what is it?" asked the guard's as they came up to him looking at what he had.

"THIS!" Naruto pulled out a can of green paint and hit both Chuunin's in the face with it.

"AH WHAT THE HELL NARUTO!!" they both wailed.

"You guys are too easy!" Naruto shouted as he took off running.

"Damn kid! I'll go after him, you stay here!" said one of the Chuunin as he ran after Naruto.

After five minutes of pursuit the Chuunin finally had caught up to Naruto.

"I got you now brat!"

Naruto just turned at him sticking his tongue out and turned into a cloud of smoke.

'_A shadow clone?? Damn where's the real one?' _thought the chuunin as he looked around the streets frantically.

"**Nice little distraction with the shadow clone kit"**

'_thanks! I knew they wouldn't pay too much attention. So where to now?'_

"**Head east towards the Wave. You'll train near Kiri on one of the many islands. It'll be like trying to find a needle in a hay stack for anyone that will try to follow you and will also give us enough time to build up your skills before we head out and do other things"**

'_Alright well I guess this starts a new adventure, I'll definitely become strong enough to help everyone when I'm done!'_

Back in Konoha, Sakura took the items to her bed. She then took out the note.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm sorry, by now I'm most likely no longer within the walls of the leaf. I had no choice, in order for me to get strong enough to bring back Sasuke as well as protect the people I care about I needed to leave. I'll be gone for a few years but I promise I'll be back and then we can bring back that teme together. Also to show that I will be back, I'm giving you this necklace that's in the pouch. I've had it as long as I can remember but I never knew where it came from, it's too girly for me anyway so I want you to have it Sakura._

_See ya in a few years, Naruto_

"THAT IDIOT!!" yelled Sakura as she dashed for the Hokage's tower.

"SHISHOU!" Yelled Sakura as she flung open the door without knocking.

"Sakura? What the hell are you doing here?" asked the confused Hokage.

"It's Naruto! He just left me this note saying he's leaving!" said Sakura.

"What?!?" responded Tsunade as she took the note from Sakura and read it. "You said he just left it recently?"

"Yea it couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes ago" replied Sakura.

"Well come on! Maybe he hasn't gotten out yet, let's head to the front gate!" said Tsunade as she actually left through the window. '_Damn that brat, what in the world is he thinking leaving like this?? Jiraiya just told me about Akatsuki wanting Naruto for some reason and what does he do? He literally walks right out into the open for them!'_ shouted Tsunade in her head.

"Huh? Isn't that Hokage-sama?" questioned one of the guards again.

"You two! Have you guys seen Uzumaki Naruto within the last twenty minutes??" Demanded Tsunade hoping that they would say no.

"Umm we did see him not too long ago, the little runt sprayed green paint all over us and ran but when I caught him he just ended up being a shadow clone" replied the guard.

"We're too late…" Sakura said looking at the ground.

"This is bad… there is nothing we can do now" replied Tsunade.

Sakura pulled out the black pouch and took out the necklace. '_wow, Naruto had this?? Its gorgeous!'_ thought Sakura as she examined it. It had a pink crystal with two smaller blue crystals on either side of it that hung on a silver chain. Sakura then wrapped it around her neck as she looked at the road her teammate had taken just a few moments before.

_'That necklace…' _thought Tsunade as she recognized the beautiful piece of jewelry.

'_Just stay safe Naruto… When you get back I'll definitely be strong enough to help you' _thought Sakura as she continued to stare outside the gates.

Sakura woke up to the sound of her alarm going off, '_Please tell me that was all a dream, my other teammate didn't really leave too, right?'_ she thought hoping that it was indeed a dream, but she realized how true it was at the sight of the necklace on her nightstand. '_damn…'_

After Sakura had gotten dressed she proceeded down stairs where her mother was just finishing up making breakfast for the two.

"Good morning mom!" said Sakura happily as she sat down at the family table.

"Good morning sweetie, are you ready for you first big day of training with the hokage?" asked Sakura's mom as she set a plate of food in front of her daughter. She looked just like an older version of Sakura but with her in ponytail.

"Yea I can't wait! I am a little nervous about what kind of training she's going to put me through, but I'll do anything as long as it makes me strong enough to help everyone." Replied Sakura as she began eating her eggs and sausage.

"It's nice to see you so motivated about it" said Sakura's mom as she put down another plate of food for herself and joined her daughter at the table. She then noticed the accessory around her daughter's neck.

"Sakura, where in the world did you get that necklace?" asked Sakura's mom recognizing the necklace from the past.

"Naruto gave it to me"

"Who's Naruto?" Questioned her mother.

"He's my teammate!" replied Sakura.

"Oh he's your other teammate? Sorry dear you just never really mentioned him before" said Sakura's mom.

'_Did I really never mention Naruto to mom before? I can't believe I was that wrapped up on Sasuke to never mention Naruto'_ thought Sakura.

"I used to have a friend who had that necklace many years ago, that's why I asked" said the older Haruno.

"Who was it?" asked Sakura as she finished eating and put her plate in the sink.

"Well I met her a few times at the hospital when I was pregnant with you, she was also pregnant so naturally we became friendly, her name was Kushina. But a few weeks before you were born, during the Kyuubi attack, she vanished and I never heard from her again" said Sakura's mom.

'_Then does that mean that this Kushina person is Naruto's mother?' _thought Sakura trying to put the pieces together. "Did you know anything else about her? Like her last name or who her husband was?"

"No, I asked once and she said it's suppose to be a secret, but after her child was born that the entire village would know about it. But she vanished so nothing was ever said"

'_Suppose to be kept a secret? That's really strange… this has to be about Naruto's heritage, nobody knows who his parents were and this is weird enough to be a possibility on why that is, but why is it so secretive?' _thought Sakura.

"Well thanks for breakfast mom! I better get going or I'll be late!" said Sakura as she waved to her mother and left. '_Maybe I can find out more about Kushina during my training, I should be able to get her profile at some point while I'm around the hokage after all.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Update: **_February 20, 2009 (again this date might not be accurate but like I said above, I have a lot of work this week so I'm not sure when I'll finish it up)._

**BTW. I'm terrible with names so if anyone has any nice original names for Sakura's mom and also a name for her father, I'm not sure if I'm gonna have him be alive or dead in this fic but just in case it's good to have one. Every name I think of doesn't sound right to me for some reason.**

**Moar reviews pl0x.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK! Major apology on the delay, I had a lot of shit going on with midterms and whatnot but here it is. But first question time.**

_**Fightingfalconfan-**_** thanks for the compliments on the story, I don't want to give away to much info about this fic but its definitely going to end up with a nice naru/saku ending. As for you idea of your story, I'm not the greatest person to ask about that lol. However it would definitely be a unique setting. I've seen so many crazy AU settings for stories and many of them turn out awesome. If you got some really good idea's for it then I'm sure you can make it into a great story.**

**Speaking of AU stories, a lot of you probably have read it but one of my all time favorite naru/saku AU's is **_Hit the Floor Running_**.** **If any of you haven't read it you should.**

**DISCLAIMER **** I don't own Naruto blah blah, anything that resembles anything else in this story is complete coincidence unless I admit it.**

**===Chapter 4===**

"I guess I'll rest here" Naruto said to himself as he stopped running through the forest and began to set up a small camp.

"**An hour longer than yesterday, not bad kit"**

"Yea, well these weights you gave me are a pain you know" Replied Naruto.

_**Flashback**_ _**-2 weeks ago-**_

"_Well we are a few hours away from Konoha now, is there any kind of training I can do on the way to our destination Kyuubi?" asked Naruto as he leapt through the tree's._

"_**Of course, there is always something you can do to get stronger" **__Replied the demon._

"_Umm like what?"_

"_**Stop for a second kit"**_

_Naruto obeyed Kyuubi's instructions and stopped on the next branch. "Ok, now what?"_

"_**Just hold still"**_

_Strange seals started to form on Naruto's ankles, wrists and chest. "What the hell are these for??" asked Naruto looking at the new marks confused._

"_**These kits are Seal Weights, I can pump my chakra into these seals and increase the weight like this"**_

"_AHH!!" Yelled Naruto as he lost his balance on the branch from the increased weight and fell on the forest floor._

"_**HAHA You should of seen your face kit! Pure priceless gold!"**_

"_Damned fox... Anyways, how the hell do you expect me to get where we are going anytime soon with all this damn weight, aren't you suppose to start out slow??" Asked Naruto as he struggled to get on his feet._

"_**Oh be quiet, if the little weights injure you, you know that I will heal whatever damage they cause. Besides my instincts are telling me you are about to have the motivation to ignore all the weight" **__Replied Kyuubi smirking from his cage._

"_And what the hell do you mean by that??" asked Naruto wondering what Kyuubi meant by that last comment._

"_Over here Captain! I think this is where I heard that crash!" Shouted some strange voice that Naruto didn't recognize but immediately assumed by that captain statement that it was a Ninja squad from Konoha._

"_SHIT! I gotta get the hell out of here!" screamed Naruto in his head as he attempted to get out of there as fast as he could all the while listening to the annoying demonic laugh within his head._

_**End Flashback**_

"**Yea they are a pain now but just wait till when you have to take them off. It will be worth it kit" **

A few hours later of running, Naruto finally made it to one of the villages that boarders the Fire Country.

"**You can stop there kit, that way you can rest up and stock up on some supplies. But take your head protector off so nobody can Identify you as a shinobi"**

"Alrighty, so I'm just going to spend the night?" asked Naruto as he made his way to the village entrance.

"**Yea just for the night, staying anywhere in or around the fire country for any longer is a danger to our goal"**

The village looked to be pretty prosperous. It was one of the major ports in the Fire Country. As Naruto continued to walk around looking for a hotel he noticed a mob of people in what looked like the town square. As he got closer he could make out a lot of yelling.

"Let this be an example for those who disobey the Sound and the wrath of Lord Orochimaru!"

Naruto's heartbeat quickened as he heard that line and immediately tried to get closer. When Naruto broke through the crowd and saw what exactly the commotion was about his blood went cold.

There in the center was two adults, a man and a women, tied to two wooden posts with slit throats. While two Sound Ninja stand on either side triumphantly daring anyone to stand against them. What shocked Naruto most was that there was a beaten girl around his age crying at the feet of what Naruto realized must have been her dead parents.

Naruto's previously frozen blood quickly boiled over in anger.

"**NARUTO! Stop it! As much as you and I want to rip out the throats of these sound ninja you mustn't jump in recklessly. They are both at least Chuunin level, if you rush in now you will die."** Scolded Kyuubi trying to calm the infuriated Naruto down.

"_B-but these bastards! I have to do something, I can't just leave these people like this!" shouted Naruto in his mind be overcome by various emotions._

"**We will stay in this village longer than planned, It's a risk but I'll try teaching you something that might give you the edge against these two sound ninja." **

"_Can I learn it quickly? I don't want anymore of these people to go through this"_

"**it's something that should take awhile but I know of a way to do it faster and I believe that you can do this kit. Then we can get back at those cursed sound ninja"**

"_Ok" _Naruto then noticed that the crowd started clearing slowly till all that remained was him and that girl. She had bright blonde hair partially tied into a ponytail and tearful purple eyes and was wearing blue shorts with a white shirt. She also had many bruises all over. (_**AN: I don't know how many of you know this show but picture a miniature Rio from Burn Up Warriors**_)

Naruto slowly approached the girl and heard her whispering to herself.

"Mom… Dad… you didn't deserve this, the village didn't deserve this… I wish there was something that can be done before those ninja destroy our village and it's people…" whispered the battered girl.

"I will help" said Naruto as he was now standing right behind the girl.

"What? H-how can you help? Your just a kid like me, there's no way you can stop those men!" Replied the girl looking at the odd blonde boy in front of her.

"I may be a kid, but I can hold my own, and I promise on my life that I will stop those sound ninja and save your village. Now what's your name? I'm Uzumaki Naruto" he asked as he held out his hand to help her off the ground.

"_Who is this boy, it seems so crazy to think that he could stop those sound ninja, but something tells me I should trust him…" _thought the girl as she took hold of Naruto's hand and got up off the ground.

"My name is Akiko, it's nice to meet you Naruto, thank you for your offer… I think" said Akiko.

Naruto smiled, "Don't worry, I plan on becoming Hokage someday, if I can't stop two sound shinobi then I shouldn't even consider it"

"I hope your right… for all of our sakes, we don't have any ninja's in our village and we are quite some distance away from Konoha so we don't frequently have them around." Said Akiko as she brushed some dirt off her clothes.

"I'll have them out as soon as I learn this new jutsu I got coming" Replied Naruto excitedly.

Akiko giggled at this, "Again thanks for your help Naruto, do you need a place to stay? My family has been the governor's of this village for years so I got plenty of room for someone as noble as you."

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude or anything" replied Naruto questioningly.

"Don't worry about it, it's the least I can do for you if you really are going to try to save us." Said Akiko who's eyes may have shown a slight desperation to Naruto.

"If it's alright then I accept!" said Naruto happily.

"**My my kit, nice catch if I do say so myself. Maybe you aren't as bad with the ladies as I thought"** Said Kyuubi laughing at Naruto.

"_Shut it fox! I just want to help her and these people out!"_

"**Yea keep telling yourself that"**

"_Whatever I'm not listening to you!"_

"So Naruto are you ready?" Asked Akiko as she turned to leave.

"Yea but… what about… your parents..? We shouldn't leave them like that…" Said Naruto as he looked back at the two bloody people tied to the stakes.

Akiko bit her lip and started to form tears and she tried to form the words, "I-I don't w-wan't to leave them… B-but the sound n-ninja's said they would k-kill ten people i-if anyone tried to untie them…" explained Akiko who broke down in tears.

"I'm sorry… I guess we can't do anything for now… Curse those sound ninja's!" growled Naruto not wanting to yell as he wished since he would just draw unwanted attention.

Akiko gathered up her strength, "Let's get going…" she said as she started to walk in what Naruto presumed was the direction of her home as he joined her.

As they walked Naruto could see how much everything was hurting Akiko. "_Poor girl, I bet judging from the way it looked, that the sound ninja killed her parents right in front of her and the village. Bastards like that don't deserve forgiveness, I can't believe that their leader is the person Sasuke went to for help…"_

"**Honestly, that Sasuke is the same type of person as Orochimaru. Once Sasuke kills his brother, his heart will have been so engulfed in hate and darkness that he will be forever lost to it. He will find other ways to bring reason for his hatred. Kit you have to take into consideration the chance that you may never be able to save Sasuke, you may have to end it once and for all"**

"_I know that… I have to try though. I promised Sakura-chan…"_

"**I take back what I said before, you are TERRIBLE when it comes to females"**

"_Whatever, I got more important things to think about right now. On that note can you give me kind of information on this technique you're going to teach me?"_

Kyuubi smirked, **"What I will teach you is how to transform and use your Demon Form"**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Update: **_ March 6, 2009 (hopefully it's a bit more accurate this time )_

**This is somewhat of a filler but I'm going to use them to develop Naruto and introduce some of his abilities and what not. It'll avoid the whole, Naruto leaves, time skip, Naruto comes back and is jesus. I want to write this so we can all follow along with Naruto's development cause he will be OOC by the time he gets back, in a good way though lol. **


	5. Author Note

**Ok fuck my life, no needs to worry though this isn't one of those discontinue AN's. I had tests Wednesday and Thursday this week and I planned to write up chapter 5 right after my tests Thursday but me and my roommates forgot to pay our electric bill LOL… so yea it went off Thursday and when we got it back Friday, my roommate's cousin, brother and a friend came up for the weekend and pulled me away from my writing time. And now I'm going to my roommate's beach house this week for spring break. Basically chapter 5 won't be up till after this next week. I Apologize ******** I didn't want to leave my readers hanging though and not give a reason why I said I would update earlier this week and then not update for another entire week… on the Brightside I should end up having a ton of time to ponder on some crazy idea's to throw into the story. But anyways, I hope you all have a great spring break if yours is this week as well and I'll get that chapter up as soon as I can.**

**Also, if anyone actually read down to this, I could still use some good Japanese names for people like Sakura's mom and maybe her dad, I haven't decided whether to keep him alive yet. Also any other good Japanese names are welcome because I'm sure that I'll add other new characters. I think I'm pretty above average in terms of creating plots but I am HORRIBLE at naming shit. So please help lol, I'd also like the names to be unique, and when I say unique I don't want someone to be like, "LOL U CAN NAME SAKURA'S MOM KAGOME AND HER DAD INUYASHA LOL!" I think using names like that are dumb lol.**


	6. Chapter 5

**All I gotta say is, fuck my life lol. I feel terrible for not getting this update out any sooner. Just been so busy and I finally got enough time to finish this chapter, and by finally got enough time I mean writing at like 4-7am lol… But anyways, thanks for all the idea's on names. I think I picked out the ones I want and I'll probably end up using some of those for OC's maybe.**

**DISCLAIMER **** I don't own Naruto blah blah, anything that resembles anything else in this story is complete coincidence unless I admit it.**

===**Chapter 5===**

"Whew, that sure is tiring" Said Naruto as he collapsed near a stream which he designated as his personal training grounds while he was staying at the village.

"**Working on your speed and agility like this will work miracles in a fight" **Replied Kyuubi.

"Yea I know, back at the chuunin exam finals when Sasuke started his match with Gaara he was using incredible speed and that was only with a month of training" Naruto said as he took a drink of water from a canteen.

"**It's just as that copy ninja always said, the basics are key. A lot of times fights aren't won by some flashy new technique but are won by much simpler things"**

"I know that one first hand, I survived purely on basics since I only knew Kage Bunshin and later Rasengan. Speaking of techniques, when are we going to start training my demon form?" asked Naruto as he started to get excited at the thoughts of adding a new technique to his rather small arsenal.

"**We can start now, I was planning to start teaching you this later into our trip but you will need it to take out those sound nin and god knows you won't move on until that is done"**

"Well let's start!" replied Naruto finishing his rest and jumping up on to his feet.

"**First kit let me explain, this demon form you will learn is a bit different then just using my power. It actually uses your own chakra and not mine."**

"Hold up, how the hell can I use a demon form without your chakra since I'm not a demon?" asked Naruto getting confused.

"**Well kit if you would let me finish then you would know. Ok so the way this works is you learn how to convert your own chakra into demonic chakra. And before you ask, of course this is possible, but only for someone with a bijuu sealed within them since no human can just decide they want to convert their chakra into demon chakra. The reason this is, is because in your case I was sealed within you while your chakra coils were still developing meaning your body developed working around and with my demonic chakra, and through the years you have come to know what it feels like. So only someone like you already knowing the feel of demonic chakra could possibly convert your normal chakra into your own demonic chakra"** Kyuubi took a deep breath after finishing his explanation getting ready to have to repeat it a few more times before his knucklehead of a host grasped the concepts, however what he saw surprised him. Naruto actually seemed to be in deep thought about it.

"I think I get it but this seems like it would still take a considerable amount of time to learn…" asked Naruto trying to think of how he can learn such a thing and save the village before any more people could be killed.

"**Nice thought kit, yes it still takes a massive amount of time to do this. However, I know of a trick in which you can make it very possible to learn in the time you desire"**

Hearing this Naruto perked up, "How? What trick?"

Kyuubi smirked, **"Kage Bunshin"**

"Huh? How does Kage Bunshin help in this situation??" asked Naruto once again becoming confused.

"**Kit with as much time as you spend using that ridiculous technique I thought by now you would have realized it on your own. When Kage Bunshin's are dispelled, all the information they learned are transferred to the user. Meaning if you had one Bunshin out and trained for an hour together, when you dispel it you will retain all its experience, your one hour of training became two hours of training"**

"Oh I get it! So basically the more Kage Bunshin's I use the shorter it will take for me to learn this!" beamed Naruto excitedly.

Kyuubi sighed, **"That is correct kit, now to start the first stage"**

Naruto started to feel something odd wrapping around his body. "Wh-what the hell is this!" panicked Naruto as he ripped off his jacket to find out what was going on. When he got it off he saw a strange seal that, just like he felt, was wrapping around his body.

"**It's safe kit, this seal is meant to stop your normal human chakra from escaping your body and only allow demonic chakra to flow through." **Said Kyuubi relaxing Naruto immensely.

"So now what do I do?" asked Naruto still looking at the new seal placed on him.

"**You will create around 200 Kage Bunshin's and have them all do that one exercise they taught you at that academy you went to where you place a leaf on your forehead and concentrate your chakra on it. Now that you can only use demonic chakra you are going to have to learn how to use this chakra just like you learned how to use your own, to help I will be feeding a miniscule amount of my own chakra to help you adjust and we will continue onto another exercise when you can do this without my help" **Informed Kyuubi.

"Alright, 200? You got it furball!" shouted Naruto as he preformed his signature move which covered the entire area with his clones. They all then acquired their leaves and began concentrating.

**"**_**This shouldn't take him too long…" **_ thought Kyuubi as he slowly leaked small traces of his power into the clones.

_Back in town_

"So we are to stay here till Orochimaru-sama's new orders come in right?" asked one of the sound ninja as they both patrolled the town making sure everyone was still too scared to stand against them.

"Yea, new orders shouldn't take too long to get here" replied the second sound ninja.

"What does Orochimaru even want with this village, it's too classy for his taste"

"I heard he wants to use it to smuggle in missing-nin from the Mist and other villages from over sea's"

"Eh, screw missing-nin, if new orders don't come in soon I'll start killing more people" said the sound ninja while he stared at some random villager as they walked by causing the man to literally piss his pants.

_Five days later_

**"Nice work kit, you completed the first part of learning how to use demon form"** congratulated Kyuubi.

"Ugh, I didn't think learning how to concentrate some chakra into a stupid leaf could take so long, I was even using 200 freaking clones!" Said a tired Naruto as he dropped to the ground.

**"Yea but you had to learn how to convert your chakra into demonic chakra which was the time consuming part"** Reminded Kyuubi.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Akiko as she came running up to Naruto.

"Huh? Akiko, what are you doing out here? Did something happen again!?" Asked Naruto raising his voice nearing the end of his sentence.

"Yea! Well not yet… but some villagers overheard the sound ninja talking and they said that they were going to kill more people in two days to make sure the fear is still within everyone!" cried Akiko.

"Bastards!" cursed Naruto. _"Shit! This is bad, I only just finished learning how to convert my chakra and that took five freaking days! How the hell am I going to finish this within only two more days!?"_

"I'm scared Naruto, first my parents, now they want to kill more… I-I don't want to see any more people in my village die!" shouted Akiko as she started crying.

Naruto embraced her trying to comfort her. "Listen, I won't let anyone else die. Just trust me ok?"

"I-I'll try" responded Akiko trying to control her tears.

_"That's right, no matter what, I have to learn this jutsu in two days. I have no other choice"_ thought Naruto. "Akiko, I can stop them but I can't be standing around like this, I need to keep training"

"O-Ok" she said as she got back up on her feet and headed back to town. "_I-I hope you really can do it Naruto…"_

"Alright, so what's next Kyuubi?"

**"Next, you are going to sit down and meditate"**

"I just told Akiko that I can't be standing around, but instead you want me to just sit around instead!?" yelled Naruto.

**"Calm down jeez, while you are meditating I want you to slowly practice converting all your chakra to demonic chakra. Now when I mean slow, I mean it. If you bite off more than you can chew your body could destroy itself. You have to teach your body to accept your new demon chakra" **explained Kyuubi.

"That's all?" asked Naruto.

**"Yup, that's it for this next step"** replied Kyuubi.

"Meditating it is then…" sighed Naruto as 200 Kage Bunshin's appeared around him and began meditating.

_Back in town again_

"Two more days, I can't wait!" laughed one of the sound nin.

"As long as it gets you to stop bitching about being bored" replied the other.

"Fuck you, now who should I kill then?" he thought out loud. "I know! I'll kill the fishermen!"

Akiko was walking back to her house when she heard them say that. "_Oh no! If they kill the fishermen, half the village will starve!"_

"The fishermen huh? Anybody else?" asked the other sound ninja.

He smirked, "Yup there's one more" he said as he disappeared and reappeared behind Akiko grabbing her. "This little bitch will go too, all her crying pissed me off when we killed off her parents".

"Why don't you just kill her now"

"Nah, it'll cause more despair for the village when they see her die before them in two days" said the sound ninja laughing.

Akiko was too shocked to move. She had one thought before she passed out, "_N-Naruto-kun please save us…"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Update **_(yea right)_**: **_April 20, 2009_

**BTW, this is probably going to be a long story.**

**Reviews pl0x.**


	7. Chapter 6

**WOO I got a chapter out the day I planned lol!**

_**Ricwi – **_** that's for the review! As for the bloodline limit that's probably my biggest up and coming dilemma for the story. I actually did originally plan for it to be a eye jutsu since they usually are pretty cool but yea I'd like it to be more unique than that. I know of what I want him to be able to with it since my plans for the first akatuski and jiraiya run in are going to depend on its abilities. Idk I might end up doing a eye technique but I honestly want to try to come up with something else without making it obnoxious and classy instead.**

**DISCLAIMER **** I don't own Naruto blah blah, anything that resembles anything else in this story is complete coincidence unless I admit it.**

**===Chapter 6===**

_Two days Later_

_"Shit I still don't know how to do it yet!" _Screamed Naruto in his head getting frustrated that his time is up and he has yet to even come close at attempting demon form, or so he thinks.

"**Well kit you're not in as bad a situation as you might think, you did complete the second phase in two days" **Said Kyuubi.

"How the hell am I NOT in a bad situation!! Yes, I completed the second phase but my times up and I can't do demon form yet!" Shouted Naruto who was panicking immensely since he knew he was pretty much screwed in this situation.

"**But it's not as b…"** Kyuubi tried to explain before Naruto cut him off.

"Dammit! I don't have time for this!" said Naruto as he raced back towards town. "_It's still morning, if they want to use these killings to throw the villagers deeper into despair then they will probably try to kill them around noon when the most people would be around"_

"_**Heh, maybe it's better this way. He doesn't know it but he already learned most of what he needs to in order to go into demon form, he just needs a push. He doesn't even realize he still has his normal chakra suppressed and is only using his own demonic chakra right now. This should be interesting"**_ Thought Kyuubi as Naruto continued racing towards town.

Once Naruto got back to town he immediately headed for Akiko's house, but upon arriving found out that no one was home.

"Come on where is she…" thought Naruto out loud.

A villager passing by heard Naruto. "She was taken by those ninja…" and he continued to walk along with a demoralized face.

"_They took her!?" _Naruto looked around from where he was. "_Where are those bastards!"_ he then took off towards the center of the town.

"_This is where they killed her parents… hmm I know!" _Naruto got an idea to kill two birds with one stone. "Everyone listen! You need to evacuate the town center immediately! For your own safety against the sound ninja you must get away from here!"

The town center eventually cleared. "_Well this is it, now that it's clear I won't have to worry about others getting involved. This should also of gotten the sound ninja's attention"_

Sure enough…

"And who the fuck do you think you are kid?" asked one of the sound-nin as they both appeared with the fishermen and Akiko.

"It appears the boy thinks he's a ninja. I assume you believe you can stop us right brat?" asked the other sound-nin.

Naruto glared at them, "That's right bastards, for everything you have done to this town and its people, I will kill you!" shouted Naruto.

"Ha! In your dreams kid. Hey Masaru, watch over the sacrifices while I beat this little shit into the ground" Said the obnoxious sound-nin to Masaru, his partner.

"Just don't take too long…" Replied Masaru as his partner walked towards Naruto.

"Yea yea don't worry about that, this brat won't last a minute" he said as he stopped a few feet from Naruto.

Naruto only kept his glare on him.

"My, that's a pretty nasty look you got there brat. By the way my names Shouta, I thought you might want to know the name of the one who's going to end your life" said Shouta smirking.

Naruto raised his hands into his Kage Bunshin seal and created four clones.

"Oh, Kage Bunshin? Surprised a dipshit like you can do that" said Shouta.

Three clones charged Shouta while the last assisted Naruto in forming a Rasengan and charged as well.

Shouta quickly destroyed the three clones when he saw the last clone and the real Naruto right in front of him with the clone in front of the real Naruto.

Shouta was about to kick the clone when his eyes grew wide when it was destroyed before he moved for it seeing Naruto with a Rasengan about to make contact. "_Fuck! He used that clone anticipating that I would make a move to destroy it putting me in a position in which I can't defend the real attack!"_

Right as Naruto was about to connect with his Rasengan Shouta was able to quickly grab his wrist and force Naruto's jutsu into the ground creating a crater while Shouta jumped back.

"Hey Shouta, he almost got you there, you sure you can take him?" asked Masaru sarcastically.

"Fuck you Masaru! This kid's garbage!" said Shouta now looking back towards Naruto to find him charging at him once again.

"That's not going to work moron!" Shouted Shouta at Naruto but then that Naruto poofed.

"What th-" Shouta wasn't able to finish as he realized there were two Naruto's coming at him from both sides with Rasengan's.

Shouta quickly jumped up causing the two Naruto's to destroy each other.

"Ha you idio-" Shouta was about to insult Naruto again until he saw yet another Naruto above him with a Rasengan. "_SHIT!"_

Finally this one connected sending Shouta hurling towards the ground. Naruto landed a few feet from him panting.

"Shouta are you done now?" taunted Masaru again.

"I told you to shut up!" Replied Shouta slowly getting back onto his feet. "Fucking kid, that hurt like hell!"

Naruto looked up seeing Shouta get up after being hit head on by his Rasengan. "_Dammit, how can he still get up after that!"_ thought Naruto getting frustrated.

"You're taking too long Shouta, I've had enough" said Masaru as he appeared behind Naruto and knocked him out…

_45 minutes later_

Naruto was coming around as he slowly opened his eyes, widening them once he saw where he was and what was before him.

He was in the town center but the frightened people returned, but what shocked him was what was in front of him. There was the town fishermen and Akiko on their knees in front of everyone. He then noticed that he too was on his knees facing them with his hands tied and ankles tied.

"Alright now listen the fuck up people! This town belongs to lord Orochimaru!" Shouted Shouta.

"_No! No it doesn't you bastard, it belongs to the innocent people who live here!" _

"And to make sure you understand that, we will be executing the people before you to make you realize that no matter what you do, that since lord Orochimaru owns this town, that also means he owns those apart of this town!"

"_No! That bastard doesn't own them!"_

"Now watch as your fellow villagers here perish!" Shouted Shouta again as he raised his kunai in the air above the first fishermen.

"NO!!" Screamed Naruto as he fell forward in a miserable attempt to move. Then he heard the crowd gasp. When he looked up he was frozen, there was the fishermen dead on the ground with Shouta holding a bloody kunai above him.

"STOP IT!!!" Screamed Naruto again as yet a second fishermen was executed.

"_WHY! WHY! WHY CAN'T I DO ANYTHING?!" _

The last fishermen was executed by being beheaded. Naruto continued to watch as Shouta kicked the head of the man into the crowd laughing.

"_THIS CAN'T BE! IT'S NOT RIGHT! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!"_

Then Shouta approached Akiko.

"NO!! NOT HER!! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!" screamed Naruto flailing about on the ground in desperation.

Shouta looked down at Naruto. "This is life brat, it is cruel, deal with it" and with those words Shouta slit Akiko's throat.

"N-Naru-" Akiko tried to say but fell dead before she could finish.

The life from Naruto disappeared, he was in complete frozen shock.

Shouta looked over at Naruto. "Well well well, looks like we finally shut that crybaby up!"

The emptiness Naruto felt at that moment soon slowly turned into anger and complete hatred for the two sound-ninja in front of him.

He started to grind his teeth and clenched his hands as red chakra started to glow around him. Beneath his incredible anger Naruto felt like his blood was on fire as he started growl. Claws slowly formed on his hands as did his fangs.

The burn in his blood became too great for him to take, "ARGHAHHHHHHH!" screamed Naruto as his hair grew down to his lower back before turning to the color black all the while still glowing from the red chakra.

"Hey Masaru! What the fuck is this kid doing!?" asked Shouta starting to panic slightly. The rest of the villagers started to flee.

"I have no idea…" replied Masaru watching Naruto's form intently.

Soon a black furred fox like tail emerged from Naruto, then finally his eyes slanted slightly and turned yellow with a slit pupil.

The pain started to fade as he ripped the rope that bound him.

Naruto was still looking down, "I'll never forgive you for what you have done here" he said in a deeper and slightly more animalistic voice. He slowly stood up, "However, rest assure, I will kill you!" he said quickly raising his head glaring and sending off as much killer intent he could muster towards the sound duo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Update: ** _April 24, 2009 (will be around this time +/- 1 day. I already have it written)_

**So I have the basic plot and where I want to go with this story in my head and on paper a bit however when I get into specific situations such as this chapter and in terms of how stuff specifically happens, I come up with it on the spot as I'm writing which I assume most writers do anyway. Now I'm not sure if I went too overboard with this chapter but Naruto is going to end up being slightly more mature than he usually is and to get him to that point it requires some shocks to his world. Besides I think a story is too corny when Naruto can save every single person and wins at everything, just like I had Shouta say, "this is life" and I think a story MUST follow this to some degree or the characters are too godlike in which the story becomes too childish. But I am trying to satisfy my readers so if you think that was too much then let me know. I'm not going to change my mind by one or two people or if I do you would have to have a very convincing reply lol.**

**Any who, thank you to all my readers so far and keep those reviews coming!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Damn I actually got another chapter out on time lol. Sorry for making a lot of you sad with Akiko, though I guess I'm kinda happy that I can stir up some kind of emotions with my readers lol.**

**DISCLAIMER **** I don't own Naruto blah blah, anything that resembles anything else in this story is complete coincidence unless I admit it.**

**===Chapter 7===**

"Masaru! Can you explain this at all?!" Shouted Shouta panicking slightly due to the look they were getting from Naruto. He may have been a little brat to him before but right now he looked like pure evil.

"It seems similar to that cursed seal but… I can't say I know anything about it…" replied Masaru who also was starting to get a little scared.

"I won't give you guys a chance, just like you didn't give them a chance!" screamed Naruto in his demonic voice. He then sprinted towards them at blinding speed.

"_Shit he's a lot faster now!"_ thought Shouta leaping backwards right as Naruto slammed his hand into the ground where Shouta just was but quickly recovered and in an instant was upon Shouta again.

"_Fuck! What is he!"_

Naruto quickly before Shouta could evade again, grabbed Shouta's throat lifting him up and thrusting him into the ground crushing his jugular.

Naruto was then kicked hard in the head sending him flying sideways. Masaru after kicking Naruto landed next to Shouta and put him out of his misery.

"I guess I'm not surprised that a bastard like you wouldn't care about his teammates" snarled Naruto whipping some blood from his mouth.

"Sound-nin have no use to care about teammates or friendship" replied Masaru while performing a series of seals, "Doton Doryuudan!" out of the ground appeared a dragon made of mud heading towards Naruto.

Naruto already created a Rasengan and charged the dragon cutting right through it with his Rasengan and continued for Masaru. As Masaru prepared to avoid the Rasengan, Naruto dispelled the jutsu and instead gave a hard kick to Masaru's gut causing him to cough up blood. Not giving him any chance to even try to recover, Naruto began to pummel his fists into Masaru's chest breaking his ribs.

Naruto then held Masaru up by his throat as he looked into his eyes. "Well! Was it worth it!" shouted Naruto but got no response. He then gave a hard punch into Masaru's stomach. "Look at what your wickedness got you! You're pathetic!" said Naruto as he broke Masaru's neck.

Naruto then dropped the body and turned around facing where Akiko and the fishermen laid dead…

"DAMMIT!" yelled Naruto as he repeatedly punched the ground. "I FAILED THEM! WHAT KIND OF HOKAGE WILL I BE IF I CAN'T SAVE A COUPLE PEOPLE FROM TWO STUPID CHUUNIN!"

"**Kit… Your still young, you're a ways off from that. You did everything you could, you shouldn't even be able to take out two chuunin one vs two."** Said Kyuubi trying to help Naruto.

"B-But I have this demon form thing now! Why couldn't I have gotten this sooner, if only I had a little while longer to train this wouldn't of happened! What good is it to get this power when it's too late!"

"**You still saved the rest of the village"** replied Kyuubi. **"You could of not received the power at all and been killed along with this entire village."**

"But that's not good enough!" shouted Naruto.

"**I hate to use the asshole as an example but it's just like that Shouta said, this is life. Everything isn't pretty, you should know that. Sometimes bad things will happen, but that doesn't mean you let yourself fall apart."**

"I just can't accept it Kyuubi" said Naruto starting to calm down.

"**Then train, get stronger, and defeat those who control these ninja to carry out such acts"**

"Your right, like always… I broke a promise though…"

"**Kit you constantly go about making all these crazy promises, don't beat yourself up over it"**

"But if I couldn't keep that promise, then how can I ever be confident about keeping my other promises to everyone, to Sakura…"

"**It's a part of growing up, once you see situations like this you realize that you can't control every little thing in your life. You have to learn to know when you can do something and when you might not be able to."**

"Do you think I'll be able to bring Sasuke back?"

**"I can't say, that is up to you."**

Naruto looked over at Akiko's body. "_I'm sorry Akiko…"_ he then dedicated the rest of the day to burying the bodies and making a memorial to Akiko and her parents.

The next day Naruto boarded a ferry bound towards the Mist.

"_So umm is this safe? Going to the water country?"_ asked Naruto.

**"Kit, it's not like you're going to arrive inside the Hidden Mist village. At worst there will be maybe a couple Mist ninja in the port but that's it.**

A week later Naruto arrived at a port in the water country.

Naruto had long since removed his Leaf headband for obvious reasons and was now walking through the village. He heard a bunch of commotion and being curious scouted it out. A couple of the villagers said that the Mizukage was heading back to the mainland again. Once he got a better view he saw him, the Mizukage. He was a tall middle aged looking man with black hair. But, something about him didn't seem right to Naruto. It was like he wasn't himself, as if he was acting. However, Naruto deciding not to stay and ponder too long, vanished into the crowd.

"**Kit, that man just now, the Mizukage. That was Uchiha Madara…"** Said Kyuubi in a quiet tone.

"_Huh? Uchiha Madara? There's another Uchiha? I thought Sasuke and his brother were the only ones left?"_

"**No, Uchiha Madara used to be the leader of the Uchiha Clan back before your village was created. He fought the first Hokage and was thought by your village to be dead. However he reappeared thirteen years ago…"**

"_Thirteen years ago? About the time when you attacked the village?"_

"**Kit, that man has a sharingan beyond Kakashi, Sasuke and even Itachi. He has the power to control me and forced me to attack your village. I'm powerless against that man's cursed eyes!"  
**

"_So that's what happened? He wanted some kind of revenge on the leaf and used his power to control you and force you to attack it?"_

"**Yes that is correct kit, I hate that man"**

"_But hold on, if he's as old as you say he is, then how in the world is he still alive? I mean he looked like he was in his 30s!"_

"**His eyes, like I said his eyes are on an entirely different level and because of that power he is undying"**

"_Anyways let's get the hell out of here"_ Said Naruto as he headed out of the village into the wilds of water country.

After a few days worth of travel Naruto came across a nice little lightly forested area with a stream so Kyuubi told him to make camp here for now.

"**Alright kit, we will stay here for a month or two. Its secluded so we shouldn't have to worry too much, just wanted you to get some more training in since we have been mostly traveling"** Said Kyuubi.

"_Okay, so what kind of training am I in store for now?"_ asked Naruto as he set his supplies down by a tree.

"**Don't get too excited, we are just going to work more on your demon form and your taijutsu and speed. Since the stronger you are normally the stronger your demon form will be, doing this for a month or two will give you a nice jump in strength"** Explained Kyuubi.

"_Alright, as long as I don't got to watch anyone else I know die in front of me in order to use demon form then sure"_

"**No you won't kit. All you got to do is convert your chakra to demon chakra and focus on your anger and rage then release your chakra and you should start to transform again. Though to get angry enough you might want to try and think back to what happened to Akiko… Demons are naturally filled with bloodlust and anger so you got to match that requirement in order to transform into one"**

_"Ok so convert my chakra, get pissed, and release. I got it"_ Thought Naruto as he began converting his chakra and thinking back to that time in the village.

"ARGHH!" Naruto groaned out as he for a second time began transforming into his demon form.

**"Well it looks like your pretty talented at this kit"** Congratulated Kyuubi as Naruto finished transforming.

**"Ok now make some clones to spar with each other while you work on your speed and strength. Since the only thing you can learn from your clones are there experience, any kind of physical training must be done through your real body but you will learn all the different taijutsu moves from them"**

And so began Naruto's couple month physical training session…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Update: **_ don't know :(_

**My finals are this week so I have no clue when I'll get another chapter out, maybe this weekend if not then probably at the end of the week. **

**Btw for awhile I've been wondering whats up with Madara being the mizukage, if Akatsuki had control of the Rain and Water countries… seems that sometime after this arc that they might add a shinobi war to the series. If you're wondering about what the hell I'm rambling on about, go back and read chapter 404 lol.**


End file.
